Revelations End
by Nikkei
Summary: Draco is haunted by dreams of his mother, displaying clues that might lead to the final battle, a battle between two lovers(light & dark), which will decide the fate of humanity. a/u Slash, H/D
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter or anything about it. J.K Rowling owns all of it.  
  
A/n: Before you read this story I would like for you to know that this story is not to be taken seriously. It is written for entertainment purposes and strictly for my enjoyment. Also because this is my FIRST slash story. Please, if there's anything in this story that might offend you or if you can't handle boy to boy relationships please do not hesitate to press the back button. I told myself many times that I would not write a slash story but ended up writing one anyway since I didn't have anything to do and plus the idea of the story was bugging me . Please be gentle. You can go and read now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco...........  
  
....Draco...........  
  
........Wake up........  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and stared at the bright blue sky. He had awakened and became aware of his surroundings consisting of blue sky and water. He was lying on his back floating in the vast sea green murky depths feeling almost weightless as if someone was carrying him. A moment later, he heard a calm soothing voice that sounded oddly familiar to him.   
  
To him it wasn't surprising to hear such a voice for he dreams about it every night since as long as he can remember. But the voice sounded almost different, it sounded as if it were worried or scared. He never suspected such a tone from that voice. That sweet melodic voice that brings such comfort and happiness to him. As a child he could hardly wait to go to bed at night just to hear it. The simple intonation of its utterance helped to make him forget about the harsh realities of life. Draco was beginning to worry. The voice shouldn't feel that way.  
  
The voice of his Mother.  
  
He doesn't really have any memories of his mother nor does he really know her. As he can recall of what his father told him his mother died when he was a year old. The only precious things that he has left of her were old stories and pictures of her and the known fact that she was a beautiful woman.   
  
  
  
'Beautiful Sin' his father would always call her, and in saying so he would always compliment on Draco's features as well. His father would always compare him and his mother, from his pale skin to his favorite foods. Draco was almost an exact copy of his mother accept that he was male. If his mother was usually referred to as 'Beautiful Sin' than he might as well be known as sin incarnate.   
  
Draco slowly turned to the side and was met with the soft gray eyes of his mother. As it figures his mother was holding him against her naked breast, embracing him, as if he was to break. What had surprised Draco mostly about her was that she was actually holding him and staring at him in a way that almost made him feel as if he had disappointed her. Her body was never that solid in his dreams. She was always translucent and could always see right through her.   
  
He wanted to ask her what was wrong but decided not to, feeling that she may soon answer his question without letting her know. Instead of the answer he had expected his mother just held on to him tightly. It wasn't long before he felt a warm wetness along his cheek and notices that she was crying.   
  
"Mother, what's wro..."  
  
"I never wanted to be this way." His mother replied cutting him off as more tears begin to fall. Draco was confused as to what his mother had meant by that. Surely she wasn't talking about her demise. It couldn't be about that, could it? Draco felt this strong urge to console her. He didn't want to see her like this. "I didn't want it to happen. Never.... But I had to. So it would be complete."  
  
Draco stared at his mother a little confused about what she was saying. What she didn't want to happen, and what was to be complete? He wanted to explore even more on the subject but the embrace of his mother was beginning to fade. He was trying to grab her but to no avail. He stood up and noticed that the water was beginning to change turning slightly red.   
  
Draco lifted his hand out of the water and stared at it only to find that it was covered entirely in blood. Draco stared at his hand in fright and began looking around frantically. As it turned out the ocean was now a vast sea of blood, the sky mimicking its image also. Draco turned around and saw his mother unclothed floating above the thick red liquid staring across from Draco looking transfixed, her hair floating around wildly around her. He couldn't really do anything but just stand there and watch. (Not like that you pervert)  
  
Seconds later his mother raised her hand slowly and impaled herself through her chest. Draco could hear the sound of ripped flesh and the cracking of bones, as she shoved her hand deeper and deeper into herself, still staring out into space as if this action wasn't causing her pain at all. Blood poured from the self-inflicted wound as she slowly pulled her arm out slowly.   
  
Soon a shiny metal object was protruding out of her. The object turned out to be a very lengthy sword. When the sword was finally out of her Draco begin to analyze the sword taking in its oddly beautiful features. The blade of the sword was not fully silver. Halfway at the front of the blade was tinted with the color of red almost like blood. The handle of the sword was curved in the shape of a crescent moon, and semi-precious gems covered all over the golden handle. Draco turned from the sword and looked at his mother. After just witnessing what had just happened, countless questions begin swirling around his head, first starting with 'What the hell did I just saw?!'  
  
"Blood of my Blood, flesh of my flesh...." Draco's mother began chanting, repeating the same words over and over again and at the same time floating towards him. Draco began backing away unsure of where to go because to him it seems that she was heading towards him with the sword pointing at him.  
  
At the blink of an eye his mother reappeared right in front of him. Too startled to move Draco glanced at the face of his mother. Her eyes didn't hold that soft gray light that it use to but instead a dark misty gray with no evidence of the purity that his mother represented. She looked almost ready to kill.   
  
"Blood of my Blood, flesh of my flash..." Again the chanting went as she grabbed Draco's shoulders rather roughly. "Mother what are you doing?" She didn't reply but instead looked at Draco with her steel gray eyes and smiled. But her smile didn't seem comforting nor did it hold any humor, only regret.  
  
"I'm sorry my son.." And with she plunged the sword towards him. Draco didn't have time to move as the sword met his chest puncturing him. His eyes became huge as the sharp pain circulated throughout his body causing him to lose his breath. His mother drew the sword into him deeper and deeper still chanting those horrific words. So intense was the pain that Draco fell unconscious and felt his self falling.  
  
**********  
  
Draco woke up abruptly nearly hitting his head at the cupboard above him. His eyes were still huge and his heart was pounding very fast. Frantically he began to feel across his chest seeing if there was anything abnormal, but there was nothing there just his chest. No hole, no scar, not even a trace of dried blood. No nothing. He sighed deeply and flopped down on his pillow. Right now he would be expecting a migraine but nothing came, only a burning sensation in his chest. He wasn't expecting that. Getting rid of that thought he got up pulling the sheets off him. Seconds later the phone ringed across the room. He got up and walk slowly to pick it up. "Hello.."  
  
"Do you know that you're going to be late!?" The person on the other line screamed. Draco moved his head away from the phone flicking at his ear hoping to block the ringing that his friend Hermoine just caused. "Late for what?" Draco answered without thinking.  
  
"Work! Where else. Remember our whole routine of you getting on time and meeting me at my apartment so we can walk to work together, not to mention that we been doing it for the past year. Did you even look at the time?" Draco turned around to look at the clock near his bed. The time being 9:45 and he has to be at work at ten.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be late than. Severus wouldn't mind." Draco said while heading towards the bathroom. "Yes he would. He may be your godfather but that doesn't mean he would go easy on you. I'm guessing maybe about 10,15 pounds off your paycheck. It's bad enough that we aren't getting paid enough to pay our tuition."  
  
"Our tuition? Incase you forgot you have won a scholarship two years before our high school graduation, your tuition is in good hands." His friend Hermoine is the smartest person he ever known. Thanks to her he was able to get out of high school and in one piece. With that he turned the shower on and then proceeded to brush his teeth.  
  
"You know what I mean; anyway do you want me to wait for you. You wouldn't be alone when you're facing the almighty Severus."  
  
"That's all right, just go. I don't want you to get in trouble because I overslept."  
  
"Aww, that's very sweet of you."  
  
"Yes, because I'm a very sweet guy."  
  
"Right, right. Okay I'll be going then. I'll talk to you later." And with that she hung up leaving Draco to finish his morning routine. After his shower he quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door.   
  
  
  
*************  
  
"You're late."   
  
Draco flinched as he stood behind the reception desk at the Drug and Prescriptions area. He looked up and met the dark cold eyes of his Godfather. Draco turned to his left and stared pleadingly at Hermoine who was busy placing price tags on different prescription drugs. Hermoine just silently mouthed the words 'Don't worry'. Draco gave a look to her as if saying that was the stupidest thing that you ever said.   
  
Draco sighed and decided to put on his don't worry be happy face.  
  
"Hello Severus, are you doing a little inspection today, you see that we have everything under control, is that a new tie your wearing, I love the new color, is it misty black, or dirty black, it's a fine da..."  
  
"Cut the chitchat Mr. Malfoy." Severus cut him off starting to get a headache his self due to Draco's consistent rambling. What made it worst was instead of using his first name, he decided on using Draco's surname also adding the tone of authority due to the fact that he was the manager of this department store. Yes, Draco's paycheck lies in the hands of this man. Draco knew that he was in, how most of us would feel in this situation, deep shit.  
  
"Draco...you do realize that's the third time this week." Draco calmed down a bit, noticing that Severus called him by his first, which meant that it couldn't be all that bad.   
  
"Severus, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"You said that before." Severus said staring at Draco with his almost menacing eyes.   
  
"Draco, is there something that you want to tell me?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything but instead stared down at the cash register. He took a sharp intake of breath as parts of his dream came back .~ I never wanted it to be this way.....Blood of my blood.... I'm sorry...~ Draco shook his head slightly shaking away the thoughts.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong." Severus stared long and hard at him before turning away.  
  
"Draco, it seems that I won't be deducting your pay after all." He sighed in relief afterwards. He was surprised that Severus had let him off that easy, but had a funny feeling that that wasn't it.  
  
"And by the way I expect to see you here this Saturday at ten, which would more than make up for your insubordination." With that Severus in all his dark glory walked off to worry about more important matters.   
  
"You know I think he's going easy on you." Hermoine spoke from behind him after she was done stacking up different medications on the shelves.  
  
"Easy...you call that easy? He just took away the most important day of my life."  
  
"What's so important about Saturday?"  
  
"My daily routine of sleep, eat, and more sleep." Draco spoke as if it was such a big issue.  
  
"What about studying?" He thought for a moment on the subject and decided on one answer.  
  
"How am I supposed to fit that in my routine?" Hermoine gave him a stern look and went off to open the new products that were sent in this morning. Draco started chuckling to himself quietly. It wasn't long before the sounds of giggles started echoing in the air.  
  
"Draco, I think your fan club is back." Hermoine smiled after giving Draco her warning. Draco looked up from behind the cash register and notices a couple of girls staring and giggling at him. *Great, just what I need* The onset of girls usually come to the store almost everyday, ever since he started working here. He had to admit he thought he looked good and sort of appreciated the girls following him and what not. But it was beginning to get a little creepy and sometimes funny.   
  
The lengths some of these girls would go through to even speak to him. Girls would take anything off the shelves without even looking at it and just buy it from Draco. One girl put down a box of vaginal cream, for those who are extra dry, and proceeded to gaze at him. The funnier thing about it was that the box didn't have a price on and he has to turn on the intercom and ask for a price check including the products name and description. The girl, who was embarrassed, ran out the store faster than he could blink. Girls weren't the only one's hitting on him, men too. Draco mined that due the fact that his sexuality was very questionable. Hermione's still trying to figure out whether he was gay or not.  
  
  
  
The leader of the pack of giggling girls was none other than Pansy Parkinson. She wasn't like the other girls he had the misfortune to meet; she was more cunning and does almost everything in style. She's also a very pretty girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, along with a curvy figure. Men wanted her, and women wanted to be her, and she had her eyes set on Draco. It wasn't long before Pansy decided to take a stride over to the cashier's desk.  
  
"Hermoine would you take over for me?"  
  
"Alrig...." Hermoine gasped and stood there shocked at the display in front of her.  
  
Draco turned around and was met with a gun that was pointing right at his face. *This is not my day*  
  
The man holding the gun was leaning casually over the desk as if it wasn't such a big deal. Pansy, who wasn't very close, stood there frozen as a gun was also pointed to her head whilst another man was holding her around the waist. Draco stared coldly at the man in front of him completely unfazed.   
  
"Give me the cash and put it in the bag, or the pretty girl gets it." The man in the mask said while pointing at Pansy. Draco, who at the moment wouldn't really care whether she gets shot because she's always bugging him but decided against it knowing that Severus would make him clean the blood off the floor, did as he was told to do. He opened the cash register and proceeded to place the money in the bag. In doing so Draco took a glance at the door and noticed there was a man leaning against it. *Why is the guy just standing there, Shouldn't he have run off to get help? Unless he's in on it too. *   
  
The man, noticing Draco's gaze, turned around and stared at him. The man had dark wild ebony hair that seems to have a mind of it's own. His skin was tanned slightly which brought out the color in his eyes, which were a dark green. He also had a narrow face and a strong jaw line. Draco also notices a light scar on his forehead. *He's kind of cute...Where the hell did that come from?!* Draco suddenly shivered when the man smirked at him. Draco hoped the guy wouldn't smile or his heart would literally stop.  
  
"Hey, stop fucking daydreaming and hurry up!!" Draco turned away from the guy and put the rest of the money in the bag, and handed it to him. The guy holding Pansy shoved her aside and ran towards the exit. Hermoine hurried and press the alarm. The two ran pass the guy at the front door. Draco turned to see if the guy was at the front door. He was still there gazing at Draco almost a little too fondly. At the moment when he blinked the man disappeared. *What...*  
  
Draco threw off his store apron and went off to follow the robbers out the door when someone grabbed him. He turned and saw Hermoine who looked at him almost pleadlinly. "Draco, just leave it alone, you shouldn't follow him."  
  
"I have to Hermoine, besides I'll be fine."   
  
"You're going to use it aren't you?" Hermoine stared at him with almost fearful eyes. Draco didn't reply but instead ran out the door hoping to find them. *There is no way they are walking away with my week's paycheck* Draco thought to himself as he ran around the corner towards an alleyway where he was met with those mischievous green eyes.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
'That's a wrap for now. I guess you would already know who the guy with the green eyes is. More will come soon, or if I would ever have the time to write it, or feel like writing it. Some of the ideas to the story came from the Japanese animated movie called 'X'. I decided to use some of it and twist it around a little. That movie is so cool. Okay anything you want to say about the story please feel free to review. Thanx" 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating, or anything whatsoever about Harry Potter...I wish.  
  
*(Indicates thought)*  
  
:::::::::As we last off at::::::::  
  
"You're going to use it aren't you?" Hermoine stared at him with almost fearful eyes. Draco didn't reply but instead ran out the door hoping to find them. *There is no way they are walking away with my weeks paycheck* Draco thought to himself as he ran around the corner towards an alleyway where he was met with those mischievous green eyes.  
  
:::::::::On with the chapter::::::::  
  
Revelations End  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Those eyes, they were, in Draco's case quite hypnotizing. Those shallow emerald green pools stared at him with such intensity that Draco felt almost naked under his gaze. It was somewhat intimidating. Some say that the eyes are windows to a person's soul. Draco can sense something primal behind those eyes. They basically screamed rebel. Being that this guy was unknown to him, Draco wouldn't suspect anything less than a fight and he was ready for it. He didn't want to lose this standoff to this so-called stranger and decided to act first. What made him stop was the scene he didn't really notice behind the unfamiliar person.  
  
The two robbers that was in the store earlier were lying in a bloody heap on the ground near the dumpster. They were lying haphazardly on top of each other, * knocked out* Draco thought hopefully. Not that Draco was not happy about it, he was almost kind of speechless as to how that happened so quickly and he did not want to have to explain to the cops how those two ended up like that. The masks weren't on there faces anymore, and Draco could clearly see who they really were, with the excepting of the blood on there faces. One of the men had fiery red hair and tiny freckles on his slightly tanned face and the other one had wild blonde hair.   
  
"I take it that this is yours." The stranger said handing the bag of money to Draco. He stared at the bag cautiously before taking it, then opening it to see if the money was in there. Happy with the contents he see in the bag Draco closed it turned around and began walking away. Having moved any further Draco stopped as he felt a strong grip on his right shoulder. The stranger leaned closer to him, his lips nearly touching his ear. "Don't I get a thank you?"   
  
Draco nearly shivered as he felt the man's warm breath on his skin. The deep sultry voice didn't help much either for he soon realized that his heart was beating almost rapidly. Draco ignored that and shrugged the man's hand off. "You don't deserve a thank you."  
  
"Why not?" The man asked almost innocently currently leaning on the wall of a brick building.   
  
"You didn't help earlier when needed. You stood there and let them rob the store without calling the cops. Almost like you were in on it." Draco turned around slowly and glared at him (A:n/ finally I made him glare:) The man didn't say anything but took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He than pulled a smoke out of the box and place it in his mouth. "Do you have a match?" He asked then proceeded to put the cigarette pack back in his pocket.   
  
"Aren't you worried that I might call the cops on you?" Draco stared at him questionably getting slightly irritated.   
  
"No match, eh.... Fine I'll do it my self." And with that the man moved his hand in a weird gesture forming a gun. Soon a tiny ball of fire appeared on his finger igniting the cigarette and then he inhaled it deeply.  
  
Draco stared at the man nearly transfixed.  
  
*How can he do that?* Draco thought to him self after seeing the little trick the man displayed in front of him. The stranger stared at Draco sighing with relief. He was hoping that his little trick didn't scare him away like most others. He was sort of happy about it, well not really happy he was never happy, and knew that Draco was somehow like him. Whatever it was he felt something inside the pale blonde boy, something important, and he wanted to know him a little better.  
  
"You know, maybe we should get to know each other on better terms." The man spoke as he walk towards Draco and held his hand out to him in a friendly gesture.   
  
"The name's Harry, what's yours?" Now that the man, who called his self Harry, was at arms length of him, Draco notice that Harry was slightly taller than him by a few inches, and he was also a little bigger. Draco could tell that he probably had a nice build under those clothes but that was all in Draco's head. He didn't want 'Harry' to know what he was thinking about at the moment, but the look on Harry's face says otherwise.  
  
"The names...uh.....Matt." Draco said lying through his teeth. He still didn't trust Harry to give him his real name. After all would you give your real name to guy as creepy as Harry? I don't think so. So anyways Draco was getting tired of this and wanted to end this conversation right now.  
  
"I should get back to the store. My friend may be worried about me." With that Draco turned around and started heading towards the store.  
  
"Hey, wait.." Harry ran to catch up to him. "You should tell the cops to come to this corner up here. I'll explain everything to them."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Harry didn't reply as he slowly walked away from Draco heading towards the two robbers who were currently incapacitated. Before Draco could move an inch he heard Harry calling him.  
  
"I'll catch you later Matt....or should I say Draco." Harry winked at him before he left leaving Draco speechless.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh Draco, are you all right?" Hermoine asked as she ran towards him. She then grabbed him and begin to examine him to check for any sighs of injury or bruises. Hermoine was always the motherly type making sure Draco was doing everything correctly from dressing him to telling him what to eat. This was how she was and if she acted any differently towards him than it would probably be the end of the world itself.  
  
"Hermoine, I'm fine, and besides I've gotten the money back." He held up the bag towards the brown haired girl who grabbed the bag and began putting the money back in the cash register. Before Draco could do anything else he was suddenly being questioned by the police. Draco told them everything they needed to know including the whereabouts of the two criminals. After the cops left the store Draco headed towards the drug department and began getting back to work as if nothing had happened at all. But he couldn't stray his thoughts away from Harry.   
  
Everything from the wild untamed hair to those green eyes and the deep almost husky voice got Draco staring out into space. Hermoine had to slap him in the back of his head to get him to listen to her. The thoughts were really, really bothering him and Draco sense that this was going to be a long day.  
  
**********  
  
Harry inhaled his cigarette as he saw Draco storm off towards the department store. As much as he hated it he didn't want Draco to leave so soon. Like he said earlier he wanted to get to know him a little better and was hoping his little blonde haired Adonis would comply. *Maybe I'm rushing into things* Harry thought to his self as he walked towards the two thieves lying on the ground. After giving them both a good kick, the two guys sprung themselves up and started rubbing their sore backs.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to kick so hard." The red head responded while the guy with the blonde hair was giving Harry a deadly look. Harry didn't pay attention to them both as he somehow was able to levitate some discarded rope from a nearby trashcan and tied the two together.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The blonde shouted at Harry as the rope, which somehow had a mind of it's own, tied together in a tight know. Harry inhaled one last time and dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his feet.   
  
"Ron, Seamus I need another favor." The guy with the wild blonde hair, who is known as Seamus was struggling against the rope but decided to give up.  
  
"What favor does it involve tying us up like this?!" The red head, who is Ron, shouted at him.  
  
"I just want you two to stay in jail for a few nights." The two stared at him as if he'd gone off the deep end. Harry was known to have them do crazy things but for the pass week he's been a little out of it. Ever since he spotted the pale blonde boy at some neighboring park.  
  
"I can't believe you Harry. All this for a piece of blonde ass." After that statement Seamus began to smirk thinking about what he just said.  
  
"You know Harry if you wanted to get laid you could've came to me." Harry turned and stared at Seamus in disgust.   
  
"Seamus there is no way that I'm going to touch anything that's been passed on to everybody and besides I've already been there." And with that Ron started laughing in which Seamus started elbowing Ron really hard.  
  
"Stop it. Why don't you two start putting on your little acts before the cops come here. I'll get you two out in no time, alright." The two nodded trusting Harry. Harry always got them out of tight situations so they really had nothing to worry about. The cops came and shoved the two into the car. Harry was able to answer all of the polices questions with ease. He stood by as he watched the cops take off with his 'friends' and decided to head on his way to get something to eat, maybe get laid also. Having met Draco today have sort of turned his libido up a notch.   
  
He didn't know why but Draco didn't seem like the person you just fuck and leave. Draco was in a way more fragile and delicate, someone to cherish and to woo over. Harry wanted someone like that, even though he's known as a walking sex object who doesn't seem the type to delve on a long lasting relationship with anyone, male or female. Draco didn't give him that 'I want you to fuck me' look that most people gave him but that 'What the fuck do you want' kind of look. Then again he was glad Draco wasn't like that.  
  
Harry set his thought's away off of Draco for awhile and went off to visit an old friend.  
  
TBC  
  
'Ok, that's it for chapter 2, I'm sorry if the chapter seems really short and whatnot. So any questions you might like to asked please feel free, do not hesitate. Anyway please review Thanx' 


End file.
